spidermanresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Doom
'''Dr. Doom '''is a main character in Spider-Man Resurrection. Role in SR Dr. Doom, along with Klaw, Venom, Mystique, and Electro, is chosen by Mr. Negative to be a part of the new Masters of Evil team. He first appears trying to tell Klaw a bar joke (which he doesn't understand) and initially decides to be against the idea of joining the team since he doesn't get to be leader, but then decides to stay after Mr. Negative says that he can be secondary leader. He also seems to become Venom's crush. When Mr. Negative announces his plan to kill all the world's super-heroes and promising the villains large sums of money if they join him, Doom explains that he already owns a lot of money due to him ruling the country Latveria, Mr. Negative then promises to take the villains out for ice cream instead, which Doom now agrees to. Doom then helps Mr. Negative decide who Electro's replacement should be (despite the fact that he is still on the team) and after rejecting Absorbing Man, Bullseye, and Harry Osborn, they settle on the Red Hulk after watching him beat up Venom and Klaw and crush Electro with a wall. While Electro is complaining to Mr. Negative that his car got stolen, Dr. Doom presents his new taser-implanted finger, and accidentally uses it on Electro, causing him to pass out and bleed a lot. When Kraven the Hunter comes demanding a position in the Masters of Evil, Dr. Doom participates in mocking the villain and tells Mr. Negative that a position for janitor is still open, so Negative hires Kraven as a janitor rather than a soldier. He then participates with the rest of the Masters of Evil in the bank robbery, and then helps fight Spider-Man and Wolverine when they unexpectedly show up during their drive to get McDonald's for breakfast. He uses his taser finger on Wolverine, seemingly killing him, but Wolverine heals from the attack and defeats Doom, but then the heroes get defeated by Red Hulk. He then goes with Mr. Negative and Red Hulk, where his cape gets stolen by Iron Man during his time as the Assassin Man. Mr. Negative then proclaims that he is going to send out the two villains to infiltrate the Baxter Building in order to capture Wolverine for his plan. The next morning, Dr. Doom leads Red Hulk and Electro to capture Wolverine for Mr. Negative. He then fights against Wolverine, Human Torch, and Spider-Man, where he then ends up getting aimed at gunpoint by Spider-Man, who was using his own gun. Defeated, Doom and Red Hulk retreat, forgetting to rescue Mystique. Doom's punishment given to him by Mr. Negative was taking him to the dentist, and Doom had to deal with a nerve gassed Mr. Negative, who thought Dr. Doom was a bear and started beating him up in the car. Personality Dr. Doom is a jokester and his desire to rule is what got Mr. Negative to chose him for being on the Masters of Evil. He doesn't like it when things go his way, such as not being the leader of the Masters. He is also a fit leader and tends to get a little unfocused sometimes, as he killed Electro with his taser finger on accident. He was also wondering where his cloak went, not knowing it got stolen by Iron Man. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of Masters of Evil Category:Main characters